Memories meet reality
by byakugan princess
Summary: Hinata has a crush again,but this time everything is different - the age,the person and the depth of her feelings.Ninja world integrates with wizards world.Full summary inside,more couples and new chapters - soon...PLEASE COMMENT...
1. New Beginning

**Autor's Note : The story is basicly about Hinata ang Itachi,but I may add another couples I desided to mix all my interests in one - Naruto,Harry Potter,Tokio Hotel and many I desided to put more OC,because I think that would be the story the ninja world is conectet with the wizard's are other changes,too.I hope you all enjoy that.**

The sun was shining. And there they were. A huge group of ninjas at the training grounds. Hinata was sitting on the grass next to a blonde girl – her best friend-Luna Black. She was the only non-nija in the group. She'd finished the Academy for wizards and she was a witch. Her powers were jut like those of her friends ones. The only difference was that she didn't need chakra – pure magic was her helper. She was now dating Neji and both of them were in love. Hinata was happy for them. In her opinion Neji really needed someone with crazy enough mind to cheer up his rational thinking. That's why now she and Luna were closer than ever. They'd known each other since childhood. Luna and her cousins : the Uchiha brothers. They'd been sharing lots of moments together. Hinata could still remember how she had learned to ride a horse.

_Flashback :_

_A small 6 year old girl with lavender eyes was hiding shyly behind her father. She was watching from his leg her cousin and her best friend riding a beautiful chocolate brown horse. The expression on Neji's face showed only one emotion - concentration. He had tied himself strongly around the girl on his age with golden curls. Analyzing his position it was not difficult for a person to say that he was for the first time in his life on an animal's back. Although he was a bit frightened, he had put all his willpower not to show it._

_"What's the matter Neji-kun. Are you afraid?" - giggled Luna ,still holding the reins."Maybe we should turn the horse and get back?!"_

_"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." -answered the brown-haired boy, trying to hide his blush. Secretly the wished they to turn back to his uncle and Hinata, but he also had a crush on Luna and didn't want her to think that he's weak or crybaby. So they continued._

_Back then Hiashi was talking to his daughter:_

_"When you get big enough you could also try to ride, Hinata. But now you're able go get hurt and you'll stay here with me."_

_"I understand father." -said Hinata shyly."Thank you."_

_"Come on, Hinata! Join us! It's funnier that it looks like!" -shouted a raven haired-boy at her age. His dark eyes were now full of pure joyful and he was laughing with all his heart._

_"Keep your voice down, Sasuke. Or you'll scary the horses." -said a 10 year old boy with calm manner and relaxed voice. He was riding a black horse. His onyx eyes were gazing his little brother who was now sticking out his tongue at him._

_"Geez, Onii-chan .Don't you ever have fun?" -asked him Sasuke with grumpy face._

_"We're Uchichas, Sasuke. When we have fun we don't let the whole world realize we could act as morons." -answered Itachi and looked at the sunset. "I think we should go back now. It'll start getting dark."_

_"Alright .I'll go check Neji and our sis. She was having a good time, but I'm not sure for him. He looked like he's going to pass out in a minute."-smiled amused Sasuke._

_"You go. We'll meet back at the mansion." -said Itachi lazy." As for Neji, I think he's also having a great time. He's with Luna after all." thought Itachi. "I wonder when she'll realize his feelings about her." However he keeped the last comments to himself._

_"Good evening, Hyuga-san." -said Itachi as he came closer to him and Hinata._

_"Ah…the Uchiha heir. Good evening,my boy. How was the ride?" -asked him Hiashi._

_"It was very good,thank you. My brother and Luna had a great time." -answered Itachi respectfully."I hope Neji also liked it."_

_"I don't know for him,but my daughter showed interest to it." -Hiashi looked down at his child. She wasn't hiding anymore and she was now looking towords the horse with curiosity._

_"Do you want to try." -asked her Itachi. He had seen the way she was looking at them when the were having fun._

_"She's too young for that. Maybe another time. We could…" -started Hiashi._

_"It's alright. She could ride with me.I won't let her fall down." -sugested Itachi._

_"I'd love to,Uchiha-san." -said Hinata. She was now stepping closer to the animal,Itachi still on it's back._

_"Good then. But please,Hinata…be careful." -Hiashi said with concern."And you…if something happens to my daughter,you'll be the one I'll deal with." -added he quietly so only Itachi could hear him._

_The boy helped Hinata reach his level and put her infront of him. Holding her tight he spured the horse and they rode towards the woods. Hinata felt free. She looked backwards and saw her fathers fugure becoming smaller and smaller. Then she looked at sun. It was so beautiful now. The fresh air was mixed with scents of resin and grass. The narutre was so quiet,but in a good way. Now it was the time for the birds and animals go sleeping. Everyone were greeting the calm night in Konoha._

_"Are you ok?Do you want me to slow down?" -a voise interrupt her admiration._

_"No thank you,Uchiha-san. I feel great. Riding is really wonderful." -said Hinata with a small smile,trying hard to hide her blush. She was indeed feeling really good. She wanted to admire that she looks at Itachi as a protective brother,but she was too shy to do it._

_"I have a feeling that she wants to say something." thought Itachi. His power of observation was on extrieme nigh level. He could tell that Hinata could do more things and be more powerfull without her shyness. "Maybe she'll share all her thoughts with the right people when it gets time."_

_"Hinata,we should go now or Hyuga-san will get worried about you."_

_"Alright." -said the girl a little disappointed. She really wanted to keep ridnig longer,but she knew her father won't say "Yes" again._

_"How was your riding?" -asked Hiashi when his daughter was on the ground next to him again._

_"It was wonderfull,Father. Thank you,Uchiha-san." -said Hinata looking at Itachi._

_"The pleasure was mine!" -answered the boy politely after a small bow. "Hiashi-san. Hinata." and he left towards the Uchina mansion._

_End flashback._

At all sunsets Hinata remembered that memory - the first one which involved Itachi. After that he became a S-rank criminal and belonged to an organization called "Akatsuki",after murdering his whole clan. He had left only Sasuke alive and left Konoha. That was years ago. Now he was back and after explaining the real reasons the Hokage – Tsunade-sama - had left him stay again in the village. By now in he had left for a mission with his parthner from "Akatsuki" Kisame. All of them were free now and didn't chased tailed beasts anymore. They belonged to their countries and were proper sitisents. Hinata hadn't seen Itachi at all after he left Konoha for the first time. Even after returning she hadn't seen him,because she was on a mission with her team. But now,while thinking again about him, she was also simply enjoying the sunset with Luna,Sasuke,Naruto,Kiba and Shino.

Suddenly a sound came from the woods. It was Lee who was running towards the small group.

"You won't belive it.I saw them. They're coming back." -he shouted enthusiastic.

"What?" -asked surprised a raven hair boy. He was 19 years old and by that moment was lying next to Luna.

"Calm down,Sasuke. Or Itachi will poke your forhead again for being a moron." -said Luna amused as she started to stand up.

The two fugures came from the wood. They continued walking towards the group.

"Long tine no see,otouto" -said one of them. "Oi ,Luna!Hey guys."

His hair war now on a ponytail behind his back. Suddenly he recognized one of the people there and also greeted him.

"Hello,Hinata."

"Itachi-san…".

**Autor's Note : Please review and comment-this would mean a lot to please be nice...this is my first me is everythink ok and should I change you also want me to add something,tell me too.**


	2. Meeting the new One

**Autor's Note : I desided to continue with a second chapter. Please tell me what do you think. For me-I really want to finish this story,but it's up to you. So please read it.**

Hinata was standing up. She didn't even realise when she had changed her position and lifted her body from the ground. She took an deep look - how much he had changed. His face was no more with that childish expression,his jawline was now much more expressive and he had lost even the small fliffiness on his cheeks. His hair was also longer-he had desided to put it in a low pony tail on his back. A couple of forelocks were falling softy among his temples and eyebrows. One thing was still the same - the expression in his eyes and his gaze...his so calm,wise gaze.

"Itachi-san..."-she said happyly. God,how much she'd missed him.

Catching him with his guard down, Hinata throw herself on his neck. It was just a friendly, firmly hug. However suddenly her hearth started to beat faster. Itachi smiled a little. He still remembered her soft and polite behaviour.

"_Since when Hinata call my brother "Itachi-san"... I thought she's just too shy to say anything to him exept for "Uchiha-san_". _And that hug,'ll see that later.._." thought Luna amused. She always thought that Hinata may like Itachi, but because of her shyness never admit desided to speak with her later about it.

"So, Itachi...you must be exausted. How long was actually that mission?" -asked Sasuke.

"Seven or eight months,I think...but with Kissame as a parther it felt like seven or eight years."-answered Itachi lazy. He put Hinata gently on the ground again after she had lifted herself up to reach his neck. "Hinata...I know you're happy to see me,but I'm too tired and too sore,so please let me go now,ok."

"Oh...sorry..."-blushed Hinata.

"I must go now. I promised Hanabi to spend the afternoon with her we'll see , guys."

After receiving a group "Bye" Hinata ran towards the forest. She stopped by a huge tree to rest. Her hands were covered with sweat and were seriously shaking. She felt her heart like it's going to explode or just ran out of her chest.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ thought the girl desperate. _"I just met a close friend. Why I'm so nervous then? Why I'm acting like a freak?"_

"You mean why are you acting like a freak AROUND him." -said a girly sing-song voice. "And you aren't going for shopping with Hanabi this afternoon, are you? You used that as a cover to ran away."

"Luna you scared me to death...I've told you not to to that..." -relaxed the indigo-haired girl. Her best friend came out of the bush with a messy hair and a huge smirk on her face.

"Oh,don't be mad at me,Hinata-chan. You know I just couldn't help it. We-the wizards-always read the other person's minds...it's usually fun...people don't say more than a half of the thinks they're thinking...you knew that,right?!" -giggled the blond girl.

"Whatever..." -frowned Hinata. "Just how much of my minds were you able to read?"

"Enough."

"What does that mean?" -asked the girl with face turning white.

"Enough for me to make a conclusion about the situation."

"What situation?"

"About you,Itachi and the fact that you like him. And please don't dare deny it...I hate when people are lying." -said Luna firmly.

"I-I...y-yeah I-I may l-like h-him..." now Hinata was really blushing and her head looked like it'll explode.

"So...what are you going to do about it?" -asked the blonde girl.

"I really have no idea. He's very close to me. I don't want to ruin out friendship by telling him that I'm in love with him." -said Hinata worried.

"In my oppinion that would be the best method - just tell him. You won't ruin anything. Besides if you want I can help,too. " -offered Luna.

"No,it's ok. It's time for me to deal with my problems om my own. Thanks anyway." -smiled the other girl. She really wanted to have a victory winned on her own. Even so small one.

"Any time. By the way I won't turn down the offer and you could use my help anyway. Besides I want to be the one who will receive all the information about the development,ok."

"For you always." -laughed Hinata.

"So operation "Sedution" begins now." -said Luna.

"Oh,please." Hinata rolled her eyes. "Don't you think "Seduction" is not so suitable for that case."

"Ok...you decide then. Pick up a name for that operation!"

"How about "Drawing closer to the target?" - suggested the Hyuga.

"Still the same...the step after "drawing closer" is "seduction" anyway...but let it be your way." -mocked her Luna. "So operation begins :now. Target :Itachi. Reasons for the whole stuff :he's your new "One"..."

"I didn't get the point...what do you mean with "the new one"? -asked Hinata surprised.

"This means he's you new love-crush." -explained her friend.

"Oh...right...now I got it..." -said Hinata._ "My new "one"...that sounds pretty good ,actually."_ thought she with a small shy smile.

**Autor's Note : Please,please,review. Come on ,guys, I need some motivation. :)**


	3. Family Dinner and an unexpected surprise

**Autor's Note : I need people to read my story. Please... someone... anyone. I really want someone to see that project in my head. Anyway this is the third chapter.**

One push and the huge whithe door of the Hyuga mansion was open. Hinata came inside and closed very quietly. What was wrong with her again? Why was she acting like a robber? That was her home... her family's mansion. This was supposed to be the safest place for her. And still she felt like she had done something bad and everyone knew new secret.

_"Put yourself together, Hyuga Hinata. You're acting silly."_ thought the girl, trying to calm down. _"All you have to do is to go to the spiral staircase, go upstairs to your bedroom and then lock yourself there. And during the whole prosses remember not to fall down. "_ added she sacrastic.

She went to her bedroom an colappsed on the king-sized bed. Right now she just wanted to stay alone and to think. And she got the opportunity...or not...

"Onee-chan!" -a shout from the other side ot the door called. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, Hanabi." -a tired answer escaped from Hinata's lips.

Whithout a second invitation a 13 year old girl came into the room. She was a little copy of her older sister when she was at her age. She had the famous lavender "hyuga" eyes and of course their Kekkei Genkai, one of the prouds in the whole village - the Byakugan. She was now looking at her sister with a cirious expression.

"Are you ok,Hinata?You look a little sick to me"

_"Yeah, I'm love-sick"_ thought Hinata. "No,I'm just tired that's all." -answered she with a small smile.

"Dad said he want us to be ready because we're going somewhere tonight." -said Hanabi with exaitemant. "He added that it would be formal."

"Ok.I can see that you're already dressed up." -smiled Hinata at her.

"Do you like it?" -asked Hanabi with hope,while looking at her kimono with hesitation.

"You look great. " -Hinata pull her thumbs in the air. "Now I'll take a quick shower and I'll get ready,too." -added the girl.

"Would you mind some company?"

"Sure,why not!" -Hinata yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh,thank Kami. Dad is downstairs and he's talking with two boys. That seemed a serious conversation to me." -added Hanabi while modeling her hair.

"Poor,people. They must be in trouble. " -answered Hinata. She was almost done and she broke her concentration for a little. "What were they discussing?"

"I don't know. But I saw Luna with them,too." -remembered the younger Hyuga.

"Great...now what can four people like Lu,daddy and those strangers discuss? -joked Hinata.

"Still no idea. In my opinion the boys looked like twins. Wait! I remember one of them. The one with the shorter hair. He's at your age, I think.

"There certan a lot of boys at my age with short hair,Hanabi." -smiled her sister. She now went out of the bathroom and started to search for her kimono.

"I know that. But how many of them have hair with the colour of the raven feathers?" -continued Hanabi.

"Oh...that's Uchiha Sasuke." -said Hinata.

"Yeah...I remember him...no,I remember his fanclub more than I remember him...anyway... maybe the bigger boy is his brother." -said Hanabi fianlly.

"I guess so...wait...WHAT?" -Hinata froze at the last words with her new white kimono in one hand. She realised now the reason why Luna was there. And she was with her cousins. So Itachi was there,too. For Kami's sake,Uchiha Itachi was in her house while she was resting upstairs.

"Hello...Earth to older sister...please respond me...are you even listening to me?" -said Hanabi with a grummpy face. "I'm forcing here to remember the conversation and you don't even follow my logic." -Hanabi was almost out of her patience.

"Sorry...I distract myself." -appologized Hinata.

"I can see ...as I was saying I thought there was a part that said that we're now going for a visit at the Uchiha mansion. Dad said that he would also loved to join us and see Uchiha Nana. She'd been really close to the Uchihas." -ended her thought Hanabi.

"So did I missunderstood or we're going to visit the Uchiaha mansion NOW?"

"Yes,why. It's not like we're going to a battle or something." -laughed the little sister.

_"You have no idea."_ thought Hinata. At least Luna would be there to keep her doing something stupid.

After 30 more minutes spended with Hanabi's yells, because her sister wanted her kimono and hair be perfect, Hinata doubts that her outfit makes her fat and a whole conversation with the mirror the girls were took a deep breath. _"You can do it. Just remembet : DO NOT faint and everything would be ok."_

When they got downstairs they met their father. He was talking with Itachi. While Sasuke and Luna were trying their best not to laugh.

"Ah...my daughters...at last." -added Hiashi looking at Hinata.

"I'm sorry,Father. I wasn't able to find a appropriate outfit." -said Hinata.

"Despite that you two look very beautiful" -smiled Hiashi to his children.

"Thank you,Father." -both of them answered.

"Now we shall go or we'll miss the fantasic dinner of your aunt." -Hiashi looked Itachi for last time. He then opened the door so the group could go out and then made a lock jutsu.

They continued towards the Uchiha mansion. Suddenly Itachi pulled Hinata a little and slowed down the walking to separate them a little from the others.

"You look great." -he smiled soft. "And thank you for showing just in time back there. Lord Hyuga was about to ask me for details about the mission."

"No problems. And I thank you for the compliment." -ansewred the girl. _"So that kimono doesn't make me so fat after all."_ thought she happyly. "How are you? Was everything ok with you and your parthner?"

"Kisame...nah...everything was fine...we only had problems with the food." -Itachi said while rubbing his temples.

"What kind of problems?" -Hinata began to worry.

"He eats only fish...and with so much eating sea-food around him, I think I hate it now." -smirked Itachi.

"Well,that may explain why he looks like a shark to me." -added the girl. They both started to laugh.

Hearing a laugh, Hiashi raised his head and saw his daughter and Itachi speaking really quiet with each other at the back of the group. He oppened his mouth to call them to hurry up, but Luna stopped him.

"Let them see each other, Lord Huyga. Besides Hinata barely speaked with him today, bacause she had to go." -said Luna with a soft smile. She knew what's going on and she wanted Hinata to be calm. One word from her father and she could ruin everything with blushing and leaving the private conwersation betwen her and Itachi by rushing towards them. She just couldn't let this happen or her best friend could lost all her confidance...again.

Fortunatelly Hiashi somehow agreed that his daughter may miss the Uchiha first heir and want to talk with him. So he let the events go. After they arrived at Uchiha's home, Nana greeted them and they had a lovely dinner. When that finished Nana brought coffee and the conversations started.

Hanabi desided before that she'll sit between her sister and Itachi. That's why she separated them a little and atacked him with questions about the different styles of fighting. Itachi caught a couple of times Hinata's look. She also caught herself staring at him a little. However she just smiled soft. She knew that Itachi was answering to all Hanabi's questions, because he wanted her to stop asking at last. But that seemed impossible.

"So...how are the things going on?" -wispered Luna from her other site.

"Don't you think you push the events a little?" -asked Hinata amused.

"Nooo...I'm just helping them move faster..." -said the blonde and then she went to Itachi and sat besides him.

"You know... things are getting boring here...you may want to spend the last part of the evening with Hinata instead of being smart infront of her little sister." -she mocked him quietly. "But it's up to you. I bet that you've missed her,too." -added she leaning closer so only he could hear her.

"You just want to be alone with Hanabi and discuss my childhood with her to show her that I'm not so cool as I pretend,right?" -he mocked her back.

"You get my point quick. Keep it like that and you'll go far." -giggled Luna.

"Hanabi..." -began Itachi. "I'll teach you that justsu another time. Now I want to spend some more time with your sister." -the last part of his sentence waked Hinata from her daydreaming.

"Hiashi-san, is it alright if I walk you daughter home. I want to spend some more time with her today." -said the raven-haired boy.

"Alright, go Hinata." -agreed her father.

While they were walking back to her home, Hinata lost herself in their discussion. They talked about almost everything that happened in the last years. She told him also that she started the medical jutsus.

When they arrived infront of the door, Itachi stopped a little.

"It was a great pleasure for me tonight, Hinata. I'm glad that we were able to see each other after so many years." -said Itachi softly. At that moment the wind throw some tufts into his eyes.

Without thinking, Hinata reached her hand to take them away. She blushed a when she cought his gaze. She saw a little amusement and a question in his dark onyx eyes, which were now so soft and warm.

"You know..." -began Hinata. "You've changed a lot in those years." She traced a finger lightly across his cheeks. "You've become taller..." she stepped a little towards him. "...more powerfull..." now she was very close and she could see every inch of his face. "...and more handsome... ,Itachi." with the last word she pressed her lips lightly against his.

After a few seconds Hinata realised what she'd just done. Her face bacame pale and she quickly pull back from him. Whithout saying anything else, she oppened the door, got inside and closed it, leaving him alone on the main stairs. Itachi was a little surpriced after all those events which happened so quick. Although the kiss was a total shock, he liked it. A lot! However, he could swear that he heard a little sob after Hinata closed the door.

**Autor's Note : I finally managed to writhe this chapter... God, that last part took me 1 hour. Anyway... I want to thank also ****Darth-Taisha**** ,because she inspired me with her character and heroine "Uchiha Nana"... I hope you're not mad at me for useing it... I want also to underline that I DO NOT own Uchina Nana... she belonged to ****Darth-Taisha****... and now please rewiew....**


	4. Night debates and decisions

**Autor's Note : I really want to thank Darth-Taisha for her encouragement and advices. Here is also my new chapter. I hope you'll like it and please leave comments.**

_Flashback : _

_It had been raining the whole day. Hinata was sitting on a huge white arm-chair and was reading a book. Her hair was falling lightly on her cheeks and she was really preoccupied. Suddenly the girl heard the main door oppening. Her father was home again. She ran quickly to meet him. _

_"What happened, Father? Was the searching team able to find him?" - the girl asked worried. _

_"No trace of that boy. Just their house... nevermind... " -said Hiashi with a frown. _

_"What? What's the matter? What happened with the Uchiha mansion?" -Hinata wispered. _

_The elder Hyuga turned his face towards his daughter. His eyes were narrowed and his lips - pursed. _

_"The searching team found some strange things at the house. The Hokage thinks that the boy didn't dissapeared... it seems that he left on his own." _

_"I don't belive that. His not like that. He won't just ran away and left the village. At least he has friends here... right?" thought the indigo-haired girl. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. _

_"...and even if he ever came back..." -continued Hiashi. "I don't want you to meet him. At all! Do not get involved with him, Hinata! Am I clear?" _

_"Yes, Father." -a sad tone came out of her lips. "But please telll me... why do you want me not to do this?" almost cried the girl. _

_"Hyuga Hinata, listen to me very carefully. This boy is not your friend or even your acquaintance. I do not want you to see him again... ever. Do you think that you even know him that well?" -her father looked her hard. _

_"Yes. He's my friend." -answered the girl, trying to calm down. _

_"Well... maybe a few hours before he dissapeared... I mean left... he had done something horrible. I only know that when the searching team gave the report they said that in the house there were two corpses - his parents' bodies. Only the smaller son survived. We belive that his brother murdered them." _

_With the last sentance the tears were falling all over the girls face. That wasn't possible. It wasn't true. That was her friend. He'd never do such thing. He'd been careing about the people around him. He had protectet her so many times. He wasn't that horrible person who her father had discribed. She'd known him. Or at least she'd known one thing - Uchiha Itachi was everything but not a murder. _

_End Flashback _

Hinata was breathing heavily. She had just finished another of her nightmares... again. Memories were stuck in her head and she had dreams about them since a couple of months. Actually since she'd heard that Itachi will finally stay in Konoha. It wasn't like she was afraid of him. Just his past was bothering her and she still didn't wanted to adimin its darkness. The girl had hat very long day and all she wanted to do is sleaping peacefully. However after the previous events that wasn't so possible. All Hinata could remember was that in one moment they were talking and in the other her body started to do things on its own. Finally frightened of rejection she'd left him infront of the door after giving him a kiss and locked herself in the Hyuga mansion and after that in her room. It had been four hours ago. She heard a small knock on the door.

"I know you're awake, Hinata. Please let me in." -a wisper came from the other side.

_"Damn our Byakugan and bloodline sometimes."_ thought Hinata with irritation. "Come in, Neji-kun." -she finally said.

The Hyuga boy tip-toed and carefully closed the door behind him. He was wearing his night clothes and his hair down. He looked at the girl with concern.

"You had another nightmare, hadn't you?" -he asked quietly.

"Yes." -Hinata tried to made an unemotional expresion.

"Do you want to talk about it?" -offered Neji.

"No." -the girl's tone was now icy. However when she looked up, her cousin saw so much pain and desperate in her eyes. Suddenly she leaned closer and started to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm such a fool, Neji-kun." -sobbed the girl. "Why can't I make something normal? Why am I always acting as a coward?"

"You're not." -replied Neji hugging her. "You know... Luna told me everything. About you and Itachi."

"There is no "Me and Him together" anymore..." -sniffed the girl. "...thanks to me from now on it'll be just "Me" and "Him".

"What do you mean?"

"I kissed him, Neji... on the lips... when he walked me home." -Hinata said flatly.

The boy started to shake. Hinata lifted her hear and saw him chuckle.

"Go ahead... laught at me... that's what I deserve for being so stupid."

"I'm sorry..." -finaly the boy looked at her with a smile. "But come on, Hina-chan... that's not the end of the world. Besides it was just one kiss. Kisses are not such a bad things."

"Oh yea... you could say that... at least Luna return your feelings... " -added the girl with a shy blush.

"And what makes you think that Itachi doesn't do the same about you?"

"Don't be ridiculous." -Hinata said with a fake smile. "He doesn't feel me, look at me or even think about me in that way. We're just friends... and I don't even know if we still are."

"Luna and I were also friends... now we are too. Everybody start from something." -said the boy dryly. "And besides I think tomorrow he may look at you in a different way."

"I know. I just embaraced myself infront of him. Don't remind me that." -frowned Hinata.

"That was four hours ago. And I wasn't talking about that." -smirked her cousin.

"Then what..." -Hinata froze as she saw Neji's devilish smile. "Cousin, what had I missed? What happened after I falled asleep?"

"Honestly, I don't know either." -yawned the boy. "Luna explained me everything about your problems quite after you and Itachi left. She told me that she'll speak with him tonight."

_"Oh,no."_ Hinata thought with panic. _"Please, Kami, let everything be ok. Please let me at least keep his friendship."_

................................................................................

"So let's generalize...you think that Hinata may like me, but she's too shy to admin it."

"Finally you got my idea. Thank you, Kami-sama." -said Luna with relaxed face.

She was at home in the kitchen with Sasuke and Itachi on the table around her. Since a couple of hours she was trying to talk with Itachi, but after the first round the result were screams (because Itachi wasn't focused enough to listen carefully) and Sasuke who got awake. Now at round two she desided to be calmer and not to loose her temper again.

"So... I think that's all... now if you dont mind, gentelmen, I'm going to bed." -Luna raised from her chair.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on a second... WHAT?! Hinata likes Itachi. The HYUGA Hinata likes OUR brother." -Sasuke yelled. "But...why? They're just friends, right? I mean we all grow together... it's just not right for them to be a couple." he made a disgusted face.

"Maybe, it's just not right for you... ,Baby-chan." -mocked him Luna.

"Thank you, Sasuke, for making a comment about the situation." -said Itachi loudly as he felt that Sasuke will add something. "And, Luna... please come here... the debate is not over yet."

"Grrr... I'm tired." -the blond girl growled.

"It's not my problem that you and Neji prefer some other things instead of sleeping during the night." -smirked Itachi at his victory.

"I'll get you own back with a ve..." -colapsed Luna on the chair again. With those two boys around it would be a long, long night.

"So how many people know about that?" -asked Itachi.

"Well... Hinata, me, since couple of hours Neji and from now on you two." -counted the girl on her fingers.

"Wrong... I figured it out also a couple of hours ago." -smirked Itachi.

"What... so I realised that last." -Sasuke said disappointed.

"What do you mean you figured it out a couple of hours ago? Did Hinata told you?" -frowned Luna totally ignoring her younger cousin's comment.

"Nope... she showed me." -a smile formed at one of the corners of the Uchiha's lips. "She kissed me."

"She didn't colapsed after that, did she?" -asked Luna worried.

"No." -the raven-haired man raised an index funger when he saw her face lightening up. "She prefered to ran away."

"Oh." -said the girl disappointed. _"Damn... next time I'll add the running away stiff in her list with tips about dates. Yeah... that's a great idea... under the note for fainting."_ thought she with amusement.

"That's what I thought at those momet... "Oh"..." -Itachi rubbed his eyes. "So what I'm supposed to do now? I've never been good in relations."

"You've never been able to understand women, too." -laughed Sasuke.

"Shut up!" -hissed his brother. "Should I remind you that your fanclub is bigger than mine?"

"Yes... but the girls are not so agressive and desperate as those in yours." -informed him Sasuke.

"Baka." -giggled Luna, looking at her younger cousin. "Hold you tongue behind your theet... you're taken."

"But Anni is sleeping now - she won't hear me." -Sasuke made a confident look.

"Don't underestimate her... she's a magician like me. Or I have to add that we can read minds , if we want to." -a sweet and innoncent grey eyes met Sasuke onix ones.

"You're right." -glumped the man. "I'll go to bed now." _"Or Anni will get mad at me."_ thought he.

"So enough gossip for one night for me. Good night, guys." -Sasuke said, while rubbing his neck.

"Night." -smiled Luna. After that she turned again to her odled cousin. "What are you thinking now?" -she asked calm.

"I still don't know what to think. She's like my younger sister, but after that kiss..." -started Itachi tiredly.

"She hadn't changed, Itachi. She's still like your sister. And also she really liked you when we were younger."

"She did?" -the man looked up confused.

"You've never notised, haven't you? The way she looked at you. She admired you, bro." -Luna chuckled. "I guess that's just the new level of her feelings now."

"So she really like me, huh?" -Itachi yawned.

"The real question is do YOU feel the same?" -the blonde became serious. "Please, Onee-chan, don't play around with her and be honest. I don't like when someone to let my friends down."

"I won't let her down. I already told you... after the kiss something happened." -the boy said resignedly.

"You mean you... like her, too?!" -Luna couldn't belive.

"I mean that i feel something more than just friendship. Maybe it's a matter of time this feeling to grow." -Itachi cupped his head in his hands. "But I'm afraid that if I see her again that time will be really short."

Luna looked at him. She knew him really well. When he started to talk about his own feelings and became sentimental, that meaned that the things were serious. Even if he didn't admited them out loud. _"Finally... a victory..."_ thought the girl with a smile. _"Hinata, watch out... someone has a huge crush on you."_

**Autor's Note : I hope you like that chapter. I decided to add OC "Anni" as Sasuke's fiancee. I just couldn't deside which girl from the anime suits him best so I tried to make my own. I may let her figure more in the next chapters. And anyway... leave comments... :D**


	5. Trainings, chasing and invitations

**Autor's Note : First of all I want to tank** **Darth-Taisha****, ****mistress of flames****, ****AnbuShinigami12****, ****Hinata1020569**** and of course ****Deliciously Chocolatte**** for their reviews, notes, encouragement and support. Thanks, guys, this really means a lot for me. That's also the new chapter. I hope you'll all like it and no one will be disappoint.  
**  
"Come on, Onee-chan... focus! Don't go easy on me" -a 13 year old girl yelled towards a massive tree. She was pretty sure that up in the crown was her older sister.

They had been training the whole morning and now at noon the fatigue had taken advantage. Now Hinata was resting against the tree's rind and was panting hoping her sister won't hear her. They both had crossed the limit of their Kekkei Genkai and the battle was only with Taijutsu. However the older Hyuga was extremely tired and without any concentration today. That's why she prefered to take the opportunity as soon as possible and hid herself when she had a chance to. It wasn't like she couldn't handle with Hanabi - she was just not in the mood for training. Something which the younger heiress couldn't understand at the moment.

"I know you're somewhere here. Come on... show yourself." -the other girl shouted. "Or maybe this is a trap?!" she started to worry.

_"Hanabi, for Kami's sake shut up! I'm trying to think and rest here."_ Hinata cursed mentally. Suddenly she felt someone else's chakra and recognized it immediately. _"Damn it! Why now?!"_ the girl thought while peeping with the corner of her eye.

There were two fugures with training equipment. On the back of the tops there was a red and white fan.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. Itachi-san." -Hanabi greeted them with a small smile.

"Hanabi..." -Sasuke was surpriced. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you see... I was training with my sister this morning... but somehow I lost her."

"You mean you lost yourself." -Itachi said softly.

"No,no... I lost Hinata. We're both too tired to use our Byakugan, so I can't see her now. She just dissapeared. But she's somewhere near... I can still feel her presence." -Hanabi looked suspiciously the woods.

"We can help you if you want." -offered Sasuke and then turned politely to his brother. "Aniki, why don't you go and take Hinata-chan down? I belive you already spotted her hiding area."

"And why exactly I'll be the one to do this?" -Itachi gave him a lazy look.

"Because we all agreed that this girl is your problem, remember?!" -the raven-haired boy said through clenched teeth so only his brother to understand the message.

"And what will you do while waiting for me?" -Itachi mocked him.

"I'll simply enjoy the sun." -Sasuke laid on the ground and closed his eyes a little. Suddenly he felt two fingers, poking his forehead.

"THE HELL... was that so necessary?!" -an angry voice echoed in the woods.

"No not really... but it's something like a habbit, you know..." -the older Uchiha said calm and amused. Then he turned his eyes to the biggesr tree.

Meanwhile Hinata heard only Sasuke's yell. She was starting to wonder what's happening down there. However she heard a small crack behind her.

"So we can go down in two ways - each of us on his own or I can carry you." -a polite voice came from her back.

"Ah... Itachi." -the girl wasn't prepared for this so she jumped quickly on the other tree.

"So you think you can run away from me like that?" -Itachi smirked smoothly. However he saw a confident smile on the girl's face.

"I may try to." -after that she ran deeper in the forest.

_"My,my... she like the challenges, don't she?"_ the man laughed mentally. _"Well she asked for it."_

He ran after her to the deeper part of the forest. After a couple of minutes he stopped and looked around. There was no doubt that she was climbing on one of the trees, but it was too dark there and he couldn't see her.

"Sharingan." -he wispered and made the hand signs. Three tomoes spun in his now blood red eyes - there was no chance for her to hide herself anymore. The Uchiha heir sensed her chakra levels and stepped quietly towards the right direction. This time he desided not to give her an option to escape.

Hinata was breathing heavily. She was sitting again on one massive branch near a small lake. Her whole body was sore from the fatigue and the chase, but she felt pleased. _"Ha... I did it. I managed to run away."_ the Hyuga thought with a huge smile.

"Waiting for someone?!" -Itachi grabbed her from her waist, deactivating his eyes.

The girl lost her balance because of his action and they both fall in the water. When she oppened her eyes, she saw her crush beneath her. A huge blush covered her cheeks. _"Great... now we're wet and in a lovely position. I'm glad that Luna is not here or she'll remind me this to the rest of my life."_

"Itachi, are you ok? I'm so sorry." -Hinata bite her lower lip.

"You're sorry..." -the man said surpriced. "For what?"

"Well... I guess I totally smashed you." -she hide her embarrassed face in his chest.

"It's ok, you didn't." -Itachi answered soft. Then he smirked again. "You wasn't sorry the night we kissed so you shouldn't be sorry now for being on top of me."

The indigo-haired girl raised her head and looked in his amused eyes. She oppened her mouth to say something, but he interruped her.

"Don't say "Sorry" for that kiss. I liked it." -he smiled to her surprised stare.

"You do?" -her lips finally formed a question.

"Yes." -the answer came with a double surprice. Itachi had talked out with Luna about his feelings about Hinata, but now he confessed them to himself, too.

He raised up carefully and positioned Hinata next to him. Running his fingers through his wet hair, he looked at her to see her reaction.

His answer was a total shock for the girl. _"At least I didn't ruined everything as I thought at first."_ smiled Hinata to herself. She looked at the onyx eyes and laugh a little. _"I wonder what's he thinking right now."_ Her perfect white theeth and the cuckle distracted Itachi from his mind decisions.

"Hinata, do you want to go to the ball in Hogwarts tonight with me?" -he asked her.

"I'd love to." -the Hyuga said calm. However she was cheering up from the inside. Suddenly a panic covered her face.

"What's wrong?" -Itachi frowned a little.

"Nothing... I'm just worried about what to wear." -Hinata cupped her cheeks with her palms.

"Women! Always afraid for their clothes." -the man rolled his eyes relieved.

_"You don't understand. I'm afrait of the stylist not of the clothes."_ the heiress thought worried.

_Flashback:_

_"Hinata, are you in the mood for parties?" -Luna asked with innocent eyes._

_"What do you mean?" -Hinata looked at her with a small suspicious._

_"Well... there's a ball in one of the schools for wizards - Hogwarts. The director is a close friend with the director of my academy for witches so everyone are invited. He had even business relations with the five Kages. So you - ninjas - can came, too." -the blonde girl explained carefully. "Besides I'll go with Neji."_

_"Great. Then I'll come." -Hinata smiled happily._

_"You can go with Itachi - he'll come, too. And after all you need a dance partner." -the witch sugessted with a grin._

_"You know... I prefer to stop embarrass infront of him." -the other girl said with a blush. "And I don't think he wants to go with me."_

_"Who knows... maybe he'll invite you." -Luna said mysteriously._

_"How could you possible know?" -frowned the Hyuga girl._

_"Let's just say that it hava that strange feeling." -her friend amswered. "And I read it in Itachi's mind." added she to herself. _

_"Ok, let's make a bet. I say that my brother will invite you to go with him."_

_"Ok... I say he won't." -smiled Hinata. "So what now?"_

_"Well... if I'm wrong, I'll do whatever you say one week." -the grey-eyed smirked. "But if I'm right, you'll let me prepare you for the night." -she finished. "Deal?"_

_"Deal." -the girls shaked their hands in agreement._

_End Flashback._

**Autor's Note : I finally wrote it. Geez... maybe it'll be more difficult than I thought it would be. But I won't give up - this story starts to be good (I guess). Please comment and review.**


	6. Dance with the moonlight

**Autor's Note : First of all I want to say sorry to everyone who waitet this next chapter so long. It took me a lot to write it because of the huge description part. Don't worry I haven't forgot about that ball. I just need some more time to write it. Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter.**

_Flashback :_

_"Say it!"_

_"It's not such a big deal."_

_"I don't care. Say it!"_

_"Lu, maybe we should... "_

_"Oh, just say it! I promise it won't hurt!"_

_An indigo-haired girl casted a glance at her best friend. Her lavender eyes looked tired and with a piece of worry. Finally she took a deep breath and closing her eyes said "You was right. He asked me out. You had a point and I was wrong". Then with a small peek and a little annoyance she added "Are you happy now? You won the bet!"_

_"Yes, now I'm happy... indescribable happy." -a blond-haired girl giggled mischievously and looked Hinata with a huge grin._

_"Isn't that our group pursuit... to make you happy?" -a boy with the same lavender iris as Hinata's nuzzled his head in Luna's neck._

_"That's your main priority, Neji-niisan, not mine." -the Huyga girl pouted her pinky lips._

_"You two... hush!" -smiled Luna with softer face. She placed a brief kiss on her boyfriend's cheek and turned back towards Hinata. "I promise I'll stop with my drivel and be serious again. Don't be angry, Hina-chan. I won't make fun of you... I really want you to be pretty for that prom."_

_Hinata smiled irresolutely. She'd never even thought to put herselff and the word "pretty" in the same sentance._

_"I really appreciate this, Lu, but I don't actually believe that you can turn me into something pretty no matter how long you try!"_

_"Don't underestimate yourself and do not ever underestimate my skills." -laughed her friend. "I've already chosen you the best outfit."_

_End flashback._

The Hyuga heiress was now walking the streets of Konoha. She needed fresh air and after two hours around the shops, looking for additionals for the dress with her cousin and Luna, she decided to spend some time with her own thoughts. There was a massive mess in her head right now.

Who'd have guessed? Uchiha Itachi - the heir of one of the most influential clans in the whole village, one of the most powerful shinobi, her best friend's cousin and her new love... he'd asked her to go to the ball with him. Her from all other girls in the village. Hinata slightly fowned at that thought. She was always shy and indecisive. Five years ago was even worse - now at least she was able to speak with anyone without so much blushing. And she also stopped stuttering. But there were so many prettier girls at her age... not to mention women at his. That's why his choice was confusing her. The awful and irritating question "Why?" was eating into her stomach like an acid.

Whithout noticing Hinata reached the place where she used to train. A huge waterfall and virgin grass glimmered under the moonlight. It was so quiet and peacefull... she could hear only lapping of the water. That place always made her smile. There she felt calm and pleased. She looked at her watch and saw with amusement that there were two more hours until the prom. _"Enough for a small swim."_ she thought and laughed radiantly.

She activated her Byakugan only to check the area was clean. After that she carefully stripped her clothes. She took another small peek - she was naked and she definitely didn't wanted someone to see her like that. After she made sure she's alone she dipped her legs in the water.

She remembered the time when she trained here. She hadn't done her "dances" in the water to control her chakra for ages. Hinata decided to try again but without forcing herself too much... she wasn't in the mood for real training. She hopped a little and reached the falling waterdrops with her face. Remembering a song which she heard on the radio this morning, the girl started to hum quietly.

**Dangerous feelings break out my soul**

**It's just the meaning of being alone**

**I need you here wherever you are**

**I need you now to take me so far...**

She didn't like the rhythm that much, however the lyrics were touching. They reminded her of herself.

**I wanna run like the speed of the sound**

**I was somewhere , I 'm sure you're around**

**You give me now the meaning of life...**

The water softly caressed her body. Hinata closed her eyes in delight. She could stay there forever. The girl tried to remember the text of that beautiful song.

**With you I'm feeling alive...**

Itachi. That was her first association. The lyrics described just perfectly their connection. Hinata smiled when his image and the next words came in the mind and spilled out of her voice.

**Why you're lookin' like that**

**I'm burning like fire**

**I wanna be higher**

**Just let me know**

**Why you're lookin' like that**

**You're driving me crazy**

**You're lookin' amazing...**

A small laugh escaped from her lips. She'd forgot her other fears. Now her heart was so light and her soul so happy. There was a lot time before the ball started. The Hyuga heiress didn't even wanted to leave that place at that moment.

She opened her mouth to continue singing, but suddenly she heard a small crack in the grass. Her heart stopped beating for a moment, her mind cleared and her mouth went dry. She immediately took a defensive position and looked the area with her Byakugan. There was nobody around so she breathed a sigh of relief.

However she decided not to push her luck any further and ending up by being seen without her clothes on. Hinata put on her jeans and shirt and after putting on her sandals looked at her watch again. There were thirty minutes untill the prom started. However she had a dress to deal with. Reminding herself to stay as calm and happy as she was now she started walking back to the Hyuga mansion.

* * *

The thing she didn't knew was that someone did really saw her tonight. His evening started ordinary by a small walk in the forest also to free his mind before the ball. After some time he heard a soft singing from one of the meadows. When he got there he saw the most beautiful view in his whole life. Under a huge waterfall there was a girl whose voice echoed in the air. She was dancing under the moonlight with her body naked and her eyes closed. The man couldn't stop himself from starring this young goddess which now didn't seem at all noticing him. He came closer to look at her face. At that moment she oppened her eyes and smiled towards the moon. He gasped a little seeing the pure lavender colour her iris had and realised the woman was the Hyuga heiress.

Because of his shock he stepped on a small twig. Meantally cursing himself he saw fear in the woman's eyes. Covering his chakra he stayed as quiet as possible. The wind blew a dark lock at his face... something he really hated. In other case he'd just tie his raven hair in a ponytail, but that evening he didn't felt like that... and now he was paying. He was afraid that if he moved even an inch, it'll be enough for the hyuga to attack him. After a couple of minutes he looked back at her direction. His little trick seemed to have worked on her. The woman hadn't sussect anything more, however she was now full dressed and she was going away.

He decided to follow her lead of. With a small amusement in his onyx eyes and a huge grin on his face he walked back in the Uchiha mansion.

**Autor's Note : I really hate the song "Amazing" by Inna... belive me I HATE it... but when I read the lyrics I thought it might work as a chapter. Feedback is always wellcome. Please comment.**


	7. The Prom

**Autor's Note : I'm really sorry that this capture took me so long. I was really bussy with my school stuff and I almost forgot about it. I want to thank to Darth-Taisha who brought me back to earth by reminding me that I have work to do. I'm really appologizing to all the people who read this story and ended up waiting for me to get ready so long. I hope that you'll enjoy this new chapter and I promise to update as soon as possible from now on.**

"I'm not sure about that." -the girl with the hooded cape said. "Maybe it'll be wiser if I go back to change."

"No, Hinata, you look perfectly fine. Stop complaining and let's go. I don't want us to be late."

"But, Luna, wait! That's not even a kimonno. I don't think it suits me."

"But I think it does. And according to our bet my oppinion is more important." -the blonde girl reminded. She fixed her hair it the huge mirror in the corridor and looked at her best friend again. She smiled slightly because Hinata's outfit was really pretty and she knew that it was all thanks to her. They had spend almost a whole day to decide how the Hyuga girl should dress herself at the prom. Only the hair took a hour. However the result was totally worth it - just the indigo haired heiress was too shy to look at herself in the mirror and admit it out loud.

"You look gorgeous, Hinata. Luna knows what she does." -a calm voice came from behind. The two girls turned around and saw a brown haired man in a dinner-jacket with a grey tie - to mach with the colour of his eyes.

"And I thought men are supposed to be late for parties like those." -Luna laughed and pecked Neji on the lips. "See, Hina-cha. Even a boy can say that by looking at you." she giggled and placed her arm around Neji's already waiting one.

"He's my cousin - it doesn't count." Hinata tightend her lips.

"No, he'll be your dance partner until Itachi shows up." winked Luna and tured her boyfriend. "I'll be right back. Keep her at the party and I'll search for my brothers. And be sure she doesn't escape because of shyness."

"Ok. Go find them and we'll meet at the dancefloor." -the boy responded quietly. After one last kiss he released his hold and let Luna go. With a soft smile he faced his cousin. "Everything will be ok, Hinata. Now let's go dancing." Taking her slightly shaking hand they entered the hall. Hinata was so shocked that she almost opened her mouth. She took off her cape and looked aorund were in a huge room in the castle Hogwarts.

It was decorated with flowers and green branches almost like the people were in a garden or in the nature. High columns were covered with ivy and it seemed to have grass on the floor. There were lights everywhere and all figures were glowing as if there was a small replica of the sun inside the castle. The nature motifs included also birds and animals from ice which were placed on the tables with the treat. Because of their transparency the light made them look like they were moving. Or were they actually moving? Were they real creatures, too? Hinata didn't know for sure because the years aroung Luna had thought her that in the world of the magic everything was possible.

She looked at the people in the room, too. They were all wizards and witches and they were having a lot of fun. the girl also knew that somewhere around will be her friend from Konoha as well as their sen-seis and the Hokage. Tsunade-sama was a friend of the Hogwarts headmaster - Albus Dumbledore - who was also the main sponsor of that prom. Hinata could fully admit that he had done his job properly - the decoration with its effects were fasc inating and the guests were enjoying the party.

"Hinata... is that really you." -a blond haired girl with a beautiful purple sleeveless dress shouted. "I just can't recodnise you in that dress. You're so pretty."

"Ino." -the Huyga girl said with relief. Finally a familiar person among the crowd.

"Come, come. We're all here." the Yamanaka waved her hand.

hen Hinata reached the table, she smiled softly. "I'm so happy to see you guys... I was afraid that the only people who I know here would be Luna and Neji-niisan."

"Are you kidding? I'd never miss a party like that." -a pink haired girl placed her glass on the table and stood up. "By the way you look fantastic."

"I do?" the Hyuga girl laughed nervously. "Thanks, Sakura. You're also really pretty." she looked at her dark - green dress with a veils on the waist. "It maches you eyes."

"It was Naruto's idea." Sakura blushed slightly. "Personally I think that dark colour emphasizes my figure and somehow makes me look too fat." she said while trowing an unsertain look at herself.

"Oh come on, Forehead. Even if you'd put a pink dress, it would also made you somekind of fat." -mocked her Ino.

"You just not called me "Forehead" infront of so many people, Ino-pig!" a vain pooped on the Haruno girl's temple.

"You just not called me "Ino-pig", do you!" the other girl shouted back.

"Girls, please there are people around. Let's go for a drink" Naruto tried to break the ice.

"Shut up, Naruto-baka!" -Ino screamed. "Don't make the situation worse!"

"Don't speak to him like that. At least he's not sleaping like Shikamaru at the moment!" -Sakura said angryly.

"Yeah, but also unlike Shikamaru he doesn't have an IQ over 200!" -her friend screamed from the top of her lungs.

"Ino, please, for Kami's sake... cut it out!" a lazy voice said. _"Not the war "My boyfriend is better" again"_ thought the genius Nara. "You two can't just stop argueing for five minutes, can you?"

"But, Shikamaru, she's so..." Ino started, but she was interrupted and bited her lip.

"Doesn't matter." -Shikamaru rolled his eyes. The whole noise in this room annoyed him to no end. "I only beg you to stop being always so troubles..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentance with "troublesome"!" his girlfriend shouted again.

Hinata laughed quietly, happy that no one was watching at her right now. She really liked her friends and even this arguement reminded her that at the moment she's at the right place.

"Do you want to dance?" Neji wispered to her. "Because in a few minutes here would be like a battlefield."

"Ok." the girl laughed. "Just give me a second to fix my hair. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." she added quickly after seeing the disbelief on his face. She throw one last look at her friends seeing that Naruto and Shikamaru were desperately trying to calm the girls down before they murder each other. With a small smile she went to the mirror in the hall. Slowly lifting her gaze she looked at her reflection.

Infront of her there was a beautiful woman with a small blush covering her cheeks. Her hair was untied and freely falled down her spine, covering her back and sholders. She also noticed the small amount of make up - only a red lipstik, eyeliner and mascara. She was glad that Luna left her "almost" natural look.

Looking down she saw her night-dress. It was red with a straight cut and it was almost reaching the floor. The outfit had only one long sleeve - on her right arm - while her left one was bare, exposing her sholder and neck. On the left hand a small nett-glove in red was covering her palm. The girl breath in and looked lover at her legs. A long cleft on her left side made quite a good view of her thigh. There were a red high-heeled sandals on her shoes which were tied around her ankles and made her legs even more womanly. She admited to herself that the whole outfit was not only emphasizing her curves, but also made her look prettier than usual.

Suddenly she felt something hard around her waist - a hand. There was a man who was half hugging her while his other hand was holding a blood-red rose. His appearing and movements were fast enough for a ninja so Hinata didn't even bother turning around to face him. He was wearing black pants and a slightly unbuttoned black shirt. His hair was tied in a low ponytail and the shorter locks were falling down his temples.

"Itachi." -the Hyuga girl said breatlessly.

"So the gossip are true." the Uchiha smirked "There're stylish and beautiful free ladies at that party." He left her sholder and , while he was bowing, heplaced a small kiss on her hand. "Tonight you look... amazing."

**Autor's Note : Please let me know what do you think about that part. It took me really long for that part - maybe even longer that the previous one.I hope that the descriptions are not so bad. Or they are? Please review and leave me feedback. Thanks a lot. And I also hope you all have guessed the delicate hint in Itachi's last sentance. For those who haven't you can check the previous chapture and find out. :D**


	8. Two Uchihas and a Tango

**Autor's Note : I decided to write a longer chapter and update it sooner. I hope you'll like it. I thought I underestimated one of the charakters a bit - Sasuke's fiancee Ani. I wrote about her in that chapter to show you more about my views for the best choice of a woman for the younger Uchiha. Personally I don't think any of the girls in the manga fits for him so I decided to make one for him. I hope you'll like the way I'd shown her.**

The orchestra was playing a soft waltz. With the piano accompaniment all of the guests were dancing in couples while ethereal lights were shining among their outfits. Right in the centre of the dance-floor a man was gracefully spinning his partner. The veils on her black dress lightly whirled around her legs. Her hair was slightly tied in a knot on the top of her head and other long locks were falling freely on her shoulders. There was also a gold engagement ring which was glowing delicately on her finger. She threw another worried look towards the door as if she was waiting for someone to come.

"Itachi had gone to find her... stop worrying." her raven-haired partner whispered in her ear and kissed her earlobe softly.

"I know, Sasuke, but what's taking them so long. Luna told us to be together in a few minutes on the dance floor." -said Ani with anxiety in her voice.

"And we are here... as for them - they'll come, too." the Uchiha groaned quietly. At the moment he was taking advantage over his fiancee and his lips were traveling down her jawline. He really didn't liked parties like that with so many people. However right now his future wife looked stunning and he just couldn't stop himself from almost jumping at her. Besides no-one was watching them and she didn't seem to mind... or not.

"Stop it. We're not alone, remember?" the woman smiled coyly and pushed him back a little. Sasuke rolled his eyes with irritation and activated his Sharingan turning his head to Ani with a devilish smirk.

"Not that thick on me." -she laughed. Her hand trembled a little with a hint of spell in her palm, but she quickly covered it and looked at him with a warning. "We must look for Hinata and your brother."

"Damn it." the boy muttered under his breath. _"Witches."_ he thought desperately and cut all his efforts for something more than a dance. "Itachi better hurry up and we all get done with this." -he said between teeth.

Ani smiled lightly. She was glad of being a witch mainly because his fighting methods weren't working on her. "Calm down. I'm sure they'll come here soon." Then, leaning closer, she kissed his neck and put her head under his chin, adding "Be good and I promise I'll make it up to you when we go home."

A smirk ran through his lips. He opened his mouth to say something, but then spotted his brother at the door. Itachi was a grown-up shadow of his little brother and now with almost the same unbuttoned shirt and black pants they were both like twins. Sasuke nodded to his older sibling and the lady next to him. Running with fingers through her hair and trying to cover her blush, Hyuga Hinata was supporting her walk balance with her other arm, twisted around Itachi's one.

"We should better hurry. We're probably late for the meeting with Luna and Sasuke looks a little pissed off." -she said with a worry.

"He'll live it over, don't worry." -the Uchiha heir answered with a small boredom. Then seeing the unspoken question in the pale eyes he explained "Sasuke hates parties."

"And you?" -Hinata smiled, biting her lower lip. She knew she had managed to catch him with his guard down.

Itachi looked down at her with a small amusement._ "So we'll play like cat and mouse. But this time I won't let you be the cat."_ he thought with a smirk. Then looked at her directly in the eyes and said "Let's just say that I like that party." His gaze slowly traveled up and down her dress and finally stopped on her lips. "As I said you look... amazing."

Hinata looked at his poker face. _"Why is he using the same way do describe me?"_ she thought suspiciously. She was curious what was he thinking right now. However all she could see on his face was a sly smirk. Then suddenly she remembered. _"The song... of course...while I was dancing... it was called "Amazing"... but how did he..."_ A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Shall we dance?" Itachi was bowing at her with his hand opened for hers.

She knew that a clan heir always have to follow the manners and the etiquette, but his behaviour was impressing her. After a small "yes" she took his hand and they both headed to the dance floor. While spinning her around, Itachi set his back against Sasuke's.

"Why did Luna told us to be in the middle of the dance-floor and were is she?" he whispered to his brother.

"I don't know." the other Uchiha whispered back. "She went somewhere with Neji."

"Good." -said Itachi and inclined Hinata to the ground. With his hand not leaving her waist he pulled her back to himself again and looked in her eyes as if he was looking for a reaction.

The girl was a little surprised and her heart was beating faster. Although she knew he was always good in everything, his dancing skills sent shivers down her spine. She smiled and wrapped her hands on his neck and placed her head on his chest. She had noticed that his unbuttoned shirt was revealing a small part of his well-toned body. With another small smile the lavender haired girl breath in and sensed his aftershave. Lost in her thoughts again she heard a high voice.

Next to the orchestra a blond witch in a grey dress was holding her wand next to her throat - a spell which was helping her to speak louder so the crowd could hear her.

"I really want to greet the Konoha's Hokage and Suna's Kazekage. Thank you for being here with us tonight." she made a gesture towards Lady Tsunade and Gaaara. "And I personally want to thank the head master of Hogwarts for making all this possible." Luna sent a warm smile to a white beard wizard in purple cloak. "I also want to greet everyone with the masterpiece of this musicians. Now,..." Hinata could swear that in that moment her best friend was looking at her when she continued. "... tonight only for the love couples...Maestro, "Tango in Harlem" ,please."

A fat, but smiled, wizard in black outfit nodded enthusiastically at her and raised up his conductor's baton.

Hinata stuck her breath and curse mindly. _"From all possible dances... tango...the dance of passion... for Kami's sake, Luna!"_

She was about to say something, but Itachi spanned her so her back was leaning against his chest. His hands travelled slowly down to her waist again, but this time he made sure she had fully understood his teasing. "Now what?" he mocked her quietly.

Her eyes were wide in surprise and , feeling his hot breath on the neck-curve, she was sure he was smirking. Suddenly she managed to relax and kept her heart rhythm under control. _"I'm not letting you win over my shyness. This time the game victory is mine."_ she thought with determination. She wrapped her right hand around his neck from behind and placed her left one on his arms around her waist.

"Now we'll dance." -answered the Hyuga heiress quiet, but firmly. She somehow managed to rip herself out of his grip and looked in his onyx eyes. Sure he was handsome... and with that almost bare chest he looked like a passion Latin dancer. However he father had though her well how to dance years ago. Besides she had decided to win this teasing game between them and the only way for that was that "dance-challenge" he was offering her. Hinata spanned around and let her dress reveal her creamy legs. Then she sharply stepped forward and felt Itachi's strong arms on her lower back. She placed her left leg around his tight, well knowing that the cleft of her dress had shown way too much from her skin.

"Look at them." Neji said to Luna while they were looking at the couple on the dance-floor. "I don't know why , but I have a feeling that they're having a battle."

"Yes, they are. A private love-battle between personalities." -the girl answered thoughtfully. "That's why I picked up the tango of all other dances."

"I see your point." the Hyuga male laughed lightly. _"At least that's a way for her to rid off her shyness."_ he thought and looked at his cousin again.

Her hair was in a mess because of the dance, but she didn't seem to notice. There was a smile on her lips and some kind of playfulness in her pale eyes. Itachi on the other hand had a impenetrable smirk on his face. He was now bending down for the final move at the end of the dance, firmly supporting all Hinata's weight, because she had placed both her legs around his torso. Putting her back on the ground, the Uchiha took her hand and kissed it. The heiress blushed a little and bowed slightly. Then she noticed other people who were applauding them. She even heard a whistle and realised that both of them had made a good show.

Itachi smiled at her and said "You are a very good dancer."

"So are you." -Hinata laughed, waving her hand in front of her face to cool herself. "I think I may go outside now, because here is way too stifling."

"I'll come with you." -the man answered and quickly picked up two glasses of champagne from the nearest table.

"Ah... fresh air." -smiled the Hyuga when the cool air from outside caressed her cheeks.

They had gone to a small terrace with a view of the party. Here was much quieter and the atmosphere was calmer. Taking the glass with the champagne liquid, she brushed her fingers with his on purpose, making him look at her eyes.

"Thank you." -she said softly after she took a pull at the spirit.

"For what?" -Itachi asked her with amusement.

"For tonight. I really enjoyed it." -the girl whispered looking straight in his eyes.

"I'm glad you liked it." Itachi suddenly turn his head in other direction.

Actually he enjoyed tonight, too, but deep down his soul he was concerned that a deeper relationship between him and the hime in front of him will not be such a good thing. He was worried that he was way older than her and with his life experience he knew that all the people who were close to him were suffering. However there was no way back - she had reached his heart and mind and she was already involved with him. And tonight he had failed in protecting her from himself - the temptation was too big for him to resist it.

"I'm not the right guy for you, Hinata." he finally said with a sigh. "I have a lot of enemies that may follow you if you get involved with me." he closed his eyes painfully. Why did it have to hurt so much? "For once listen to your mind." Itachi said and kissed her forehead.

He turned around to walk away, but a small fist caught his collar.

"And you for once listen to your heart." -the Hyuga girl answered and then kissed his lips hard.

**Autor's Note : (Spoiler) In the next chapter there will be action scenes. I realised I have already too much romance and the plot may became boring. What do you think? Please leave me feedback and I promise to write something interesting in the next chapter.**


End file.
